Seanggil Chukkaehamnida Naega Nun Sarang
by Cho Seo Ryun
Summary: Seanggil chukkaehamnida Sungmin hyung! Hadiah terindah yang diberikan Kyuhyun pada hari ulang tahun hyung tersayangnya...  Special fanfic dedicated for Sungmin 25th birthday! RETITLED Main Pair:KyuMin Happy Reading! :D


Seanggil Chukkaemnida Naega Nun Sarang

Happy Birthday My Love

A Super Junior Fanfiction©

Disclaimer : SM Town,I'm trying to steal my hyungs from SME XD

Warning : YAOI,gaje,NC (Not Clear) etc.

Hope You Will Enjoyed It! ^_^

Dedicated for Sungminnie hyung 25th Birthday! ^^

* * *

December 29th 2010,

- Sungmin POV –

Hmm... Natal kali ini benar-benar indah. Bintang-bintang diatas langit korea begitu berkilau,tapi didalam benar-benar berisik. Kang In hyung sedang menyanyi untuk Leeteuk hyung,padahal lagunya gak ada romantis-romantisnya malah lagu itu lebih mengarah ke R&B. *anggap saja Kang In hyung belum wamil yah ^^*

"Hyung... Sedang apa disini?" aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat siapa yang menegurku.

"Kyu? Aku hanya ingin melihat salju korea. Kenapa kau kesini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aish... aku bosan,YeWook itu selalu bermesraan dimana saja..." dia berkata dengan kesalnya,aku pun membalasnya dengan cekikikan kecil.

"Hyung... Kau percaya belahan jiwamu?"

"Ne... Aku percaya" jawabku.

"Siapa belahan jiwamu,hyung?" aku menatapnya heran. Mengapa ia bertanya seperti ini padaku?  
"Aku tidak tau... Tapi aku percaya suatu saat aku akan menemukannya" aku kembali menatap bintang dilangit.

"Hyung... Kau percaya,kalau aku belahan jiwamu?"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" aku bertanya heran padanya.

"Ah,tidak jadi... Ayo kembali ke ruang tengah..." ia tersenyum manis dihadapanku. Jujur saja itu membuatku sedikit terganggu.

"Oh... ne..." jawabku dan ia menggenggan tanganku erat?

"K-kyu?"

"Waeyo? Kau tidak suka,hyung?" ia menatapku dengan senyuman anehnya itu. Menyebalkan!

"Huh..." aku mendengus kesal dan meninggalkannya pergi. Kubiarkan saja dia meneriakkan namaku.

'Srett!'

"Akh!" aku terpeleset,aku sama sekali tidak melihat pijakan tangga tadi. Kurasakan ada yang menarik tanganku dan mendekapku. Dekapannya hangat... Aku mendongakkan wajahku.

"Hyung? Gwenchana? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyu menatapku khawatir.

"Gwenchana yo... Gomawo yo Kyuhyunie..." aku meninggalkannya lagi,aku rasa mukakau sekarang sudah seperti tomat...

- Sungmin POV end –

~ Keesokan Harinya ~

"Anak-anak ayo bangun! Hari ini ada perform di SBS Music Bank!" seru Leeteuk dengan menggunakan pengeras suara bagai ibu kepala panti asuhan. *plakk*

Ia mulai memasuki kamar adik-adiknya atau lebih tepat disebut anak-anaknya satu persatu. 'Pasti mereka kelalahan saat pesta semalam' pikirnya.

"Sungmin,ayo bangun..." Leeteuk berusaha membangunkan pria imut yang tengah tertidur lelap itu.

"Engh,hyung... Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Jam 8,kau dan Eunhyuk yang paling susah dibangunkan... Acara kita dimulai jam 9,ayo cepat..." perintah Leeteuk.

"Ne hyung!" Sungmin berlari lumayan kencang menuju kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya,muncul didepan Sungmin.

'Brukk!' Kyuhyun jatuh menimpa tubuh mungil Sungmin. Jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti saja. Sungmin pun memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah kearah lain.

'Cklik!' Sungmin terkejut melihat Eunhyuk yang memotretnya dengan kamera.

"Lihat,lihat Hae... Foto mereka keren kan?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae disebelahnya.

"Ne... Kita share di Cyworld yuk!" Donghae merangkul kekasihnya dan mereka pun berlari sebelum dibunuh Bunny Min.

"Mianhae…" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyingkir dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Lee Donghae! Lee Hyukjae!" seru Sungmin saat ia sudah melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin! Cepat mandi!" seru Leeteumk dari ruang makan.

"Ne,umma!" ia memutar arahnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Hyung,kau tidak bawa handuk?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya aku lupa..." ia kembali kekamarnya,mengambil handuknya,lalu masuk ke kamar mandi lagi. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat ke-kikukan hyungnya itu.

Performance mereka berjalan lancar dan sangat menakjubkan seperti biasa. Mereka lalu beristirahat di ruang istirahat khusus untuk mereka.

"Tadaaa!" Kyuhyun membawa seloyang besar Strawberry Cake yang terlihat enak itu.

"Wah... tumben baik,apa yang terjadi dongsaeng?" tanya Kang In pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa..." jawabnya cuek.

"Tapi apakah rasanya enak,Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Shindong curiga diikuti anggukan member lain. Mereka tau bahwa dari dulu Kyuhyun tidak bisa memasak.

"Coba saja..." ia mengambil sepotong kue tersebut dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Nih... coba,hyung..." ia menjulurkan tangannya,hendak menyuapi Sungmin.

"Emh... Baiklah..." Sungmin pun melahapnya dan matanya terlihat berkilau. Member lainnya yang mengerti apa artinya hal itu,segera memakan kue yang sedari tadi diragukan kadar kelezatannya.

"Mas-issneunde!" seru mereka bergantian.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa membuat kue selezat ini?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Setauku kau tidak pernah belajar memasak,dongsaeng-ah?" sindir Heechul.

"Apa resepnya?" tanya Ryeowook yang tampak sumringah.

"Resep? Tanya kakakku,Cho Ahra... Dia yang buat kok..." seluruh member bergubrak ria,kecuali Sungmin,Siwon,dan Kibum yang tetap stay cool.

"Haish! Kau ini!" Yesung mendengus kesal dan Ryeowook cekikikan mendengar amarah Yesung yang aneh.

"Nah kan... Pasti ujung-ujungnya gak bener..." Kang In mengeluh kesal sambil merangkul Leeteuk-nya.

"Sabar... sabar..." Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan mereka semua,ia juga tersenyum menahan tawanya.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja kue ini datangnya dari mana,yang penting kue ini mau kuhabiskan..." Eunhyuk mengambil ancang-ancang namun terlambat,Shindong telah membawanya pergi.

"Shindong hyung!" serunya sambil berlari.

"Hyukkie!" Donghae ikut berlari mengejar Eunhyuk.

"Hihi... Kau lucu sekali Kyuhyunie..." Sungmin terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku cuek dongsaengnya.

"Tapi tak selucu mukamu itu hyung..." Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya dan jari-jari lembutnya menyentuh sudut bibir Sungmin yang belepotan karena kue yang ia makan.

"Eh? Gomawo..." Sungmin mengalihkan pendangannya ketempat lain. Sejenak kemudian ia memberanikan diri menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang teduh.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa... Hyung,mau ikut aku keluar? Disini banyak orang pacaran..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil melirik KangTeuk,HanChul,YeWook,dan Sibum yang sedang bermesraan tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan hyungnya itu keatap gedung.

"Ugh... Kyu,sakit..." keluh Sungmin.

"Mianhae hyung,terlalu kuat..." Kyuhyun menghirup udara segar sambil menatap kota seoul yang dipenuhi oleh salju yang turun kemarin malam.

"Kyu,apa yang kau katakan tentang belahan jiwa itu kemarin?" tanya Sungmin yang berdiri disamping Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada... Lupakan saja..." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..." panggil Sungmin lagi.

"Ne,ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Siapa belahan jiwamu?" Sungmin bertanya tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"Seseorang,ia berharga bagiku..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecil dan tetap menatap kota seoul yang masih dipenuhi salju.

"Oh begitu... Dia pasti sangat baik hati dan cantik kan,Kyu?" mata Sungmin memancarkan kesedihan. 'Hmm... ternyata dia punya seseorang lain dihatinya... Siapa? Eh,perasaan apa ini?' batin Sungmin.

"Hyung,musim salju ini terasa indah kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hmm... aku sangat menyukainya..." jawab Sungmin. Kali ini ia meniup-niup tangannya yang terasa dingin.

"Dimana sarung tanganmu,hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tertinggal di ruang istirahat tadi. Kau langsung menarikku,jadi aku tidak bisa mengambilnya dulu." Kyuhyun melepas sarung tangan kanannya dan memakaikannya ke tangan kanan Sungmin. Ia menghangatkan tangan kiri Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat sambil memasukkan sapasang tangan itu ke saku jaketnya.

"Gomawo..." muka Sungmin merona merah.

"Hyung,besok kutunggu di Seoul Grand Park ya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau akan tau besok,jangan terlambat ya... Aku tunggu jam 1 besok..." Kyuhyun memerintah dengan senyum liciknya,membuat Sungmin kesal.

"Huh..." Sungmin mendengus untuk yang keberapa kalinya karena kelakuan dongsaengnya itu.

"Sudah... Pulang yuk,hari sudah semakin dingin mungkin malam ini akan turun salju lagi... Kau mau main Starcraft bersamaku,hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyuman liciknya lagi.

"Andwae... Aku tidak mau..." tolak Sungmin diiringi dengan tawa kemenangan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan memasuki ruangan istirahat mereka. Sungmin tersenyum senang,begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Kang In heran. Mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa sudah berada di rest room mereka.

"Gila?" tanya Donghae innocent yang langsung dilempar boneka oleh Kyuhyun dan entah darimana ia mendapatkannya.

"Hyung..." Ryeowook tersenyum aneh pada Sungmin. Seakan senyum itu memberi arti 'Kau jatuh cinta hyung?' dan ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Pulang yuk,aku capek..." ajak Heechul.

"Kau capek? Ayo pulang Heechurella!" ajak Hankyung sambil menggendong Heechul dengan gaya Bridal Style.

~ Dorm 09.00 PM ~

Seluruh member yang sejak tadi menonton TV diruang tengah,kini berangsur pergi satu persatu.

"Hyung,aku ngantuk..." ujar Kibum yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon.

"Ayo kekamar…" Siwon tersenyum manis dan menuntun Kibum masuk kekamar mereka berdua. Sungmin hanya menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sungmin,kau tidak mau tidur?" tanya Yesung.

"Iya hyung,ini sudah malam…" Ryeowook ikut mengingatkan Sungmin sambil menunjuk jam dinding.

"Tidak,nanti saja..." balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum kearah sepasang kekasih itu.

"Oh ya sudah,annyeong hyung..." ucap Ryeowook.

"Wookie,kau ingin aku melakukan apa padamu?" bisik Yesung lembut yang membuat muka Ryeowook sedikit memerah.

"Ish,hyung... Jangan macam-macam..." jawab Ryeowook. Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa dan merangkul dongsaengnya kekamar.

"Fiuh..." Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. Entah mengapa ia sedikit merasa iri pada semua pasangan di dorm. Ruang tengah telah sepi,mereka meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian disana. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur.

"Kyu?" ia menegur Kyuhyun yang belum tidur dan masih berkutat dengan PSP-nya.

"Hmm?"

"Belum tidur?" tanya Sungmin.

"Baru mau tidur,aku menunggumu..." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh,baiklah... Lampunya kumatikan ya..." Sungmin pun mematikan lampunya.

"Hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

'Cup!' Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin.

"Selamat tidur,hyung..." Kyuhyun segera berbaring dikasurnya dan membalik tubuhnya kearah dinding. Ia menyeringai senang.

"Omo!" Sungmin terkejut,ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah tidur. Ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya hingga jam 3 malam karena perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya yang akhir-akhir ini memang aneh.

'Apa yang dipikirkannya sih?' batin Sungmin kesal. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Tubuhnya terus menggeliat kesana kemari dan gesekan selimutnya betul-betul berisik.

December 31th 2010,

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya,ia melihat kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Mungkin ini dampak dari kegelisahannya tadi malam. Ia menoleh kearah tempat tidur Kyuhyun yang sudah rapi. Ia lalu bergegas mandi.

"Hyung,dimana Kyuhyun?" tanyanya pada Leeteuk yang berada di dapur.

"Aku tidak tau,tadi ia bilang ia ingin pergi keluar sebentar... Padahal cuaca sedang tidak bagus hari ini,diluar kan sedang turun salju..." jawab Leeteuk.

"Oh... gomawo,hyung..." ia berjalan keruang TV dan melihat beberapa pasangan yang sedang bermesraan seperti biasa.

"Sungmin-ah,kenapa kau bangun siang sekali?" tanya Kang In.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam..." jawab Sungmin sambil menatap fokus ke TV.

"Waeyo? Karena Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul.

"Hmm..." jawabnya singkat.

"Memang kau diapakan semalam?" tanya Kang In yang sontak mendapat pukulan dari Heechul.

"Tidak di apa-apakan... Sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya..." ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Sepertinya? Kau sudah lama menyukainya,hanya saja kau tidak sadar... Kurasa ia juga menyukaimu..." ucap Leeteuk yang ikut nimbrung.

"Aku tak tau..."

"Kenapa tidak bilang padanya,hyung?" tanya Kibum.

"Tidak mau..." jawab Sungmin.

"Kenapa begitu,hyung? Aku yakin ia menyukaimu juga..." ujar Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak mengerti..." Sungmin mengambil remote TV dan mengganti channelnya.

"Kyu?" ia terkejut saat ia sedang melihat berita tentang badai salju yang terjadi di seoul saat ini. Seseorang yang terekam dalam berita itu yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku Seoul Grand Park adalah Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yesung. Mereka semua menatap berita yang disiarkan di TV itu. Mereka juga terkejut,saat melihat Kyuhyun menunggu di sebuah taman di tengah badai salju.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sungmin panik.

"Jam 1..." jawab Siwon setelah menengok jam dinding.

"Aaah! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" Sungmin berteriak panik.

"Lupa apa?" tanya Hankyung.

"Aku lupa kalau ada janji dengannya di taman itu... Ck! Dia babo sekali,dia masih saja menungguku ditengah badai seperti ini!" Sungmin meraih jaket tebalnya,sarung tangan,dan syal nya. Lalu ia berlari keluar dari dorm.

"Sungmin-ah!" panggil Leeteuk.

"Huh... mereka berdua memang babo..." ujar Heechul.

- Sungmin POV –

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kesana. Jarak taman itu tidak jauh dari sini,tapi kenapa ia masih menungguku? Aish... bagaimana biasa aku melupakannya? Babo!

Seluruh kota benar-benar dipenuhi salju,tidak ada satu pun orang yang berani keluar rumah. Badai ini benar-benar mengganggu. Kenapa disaat seperti ini taman itu terasa jauh sekali begiku? Ck! Kyuhyunie,apa yang kau pikirkan?

Aku menelusuri taman besar itu. Tak ada satu orang pun disana. Kulihat sesosok siluet Kyuhyun duduk di tengah gundukan salju. Aku menghampirinya,dan benar saja itu memang Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?" aku menghampirinya perlahan.

"Hmm... Hyung..." ia tersenyum kearahku. Bibirnya benar-benar pucat dan tubuhnya terlihat rapuh.

"Kyu..." aku memegang tangannya. Benar-benar dingin,ia terlihat seperti mayat hidup sekarang. Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya,aku yang menyebabkan ia menjadi seperti ini.

"Mi-mianhae Kyuhyun..." bibirku bergetar melihat kondisinya. Aku merasakan tetesan hangat di pipiku. Aku menangis.

"Gwenchana,yang penting kau mau datang hyung..." ia menjawab sambil tersenyum seakan tak terjadi apapun padanya.

"Kenapa kau masih menungguku?"

"Karena aku yang mengajakmu kesini..." ia tersenyum lembut kearahku. Jujur itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali,Kyu? Babo!" aku berteriak keras dan memeluknya. Apa yang kulakukan? Membuat orang yang kucintai menderita? Betapa bodohnya aku!

"Aku tidak bodoh,hyung... Aku punya IQ yang tinggi,kau tau?" candanya.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar candaanmu,Kyu... Itu tidaklah lucu!" aku sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa disaat seperti ini ia masih bisa bercanda.

"Aku tidak bercanda,memang benar kok..."

"Diam,Cho Kyuhyun! Kau lihat aku sedang menghubungi Teukie hyung?" aku berteriak marah. Aku sangat panik saat ini.

"Yeobosseyo..." ucapku di telepon.

"Yeobosseyo,Sungmin-ah... Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Ne,hyung... Bisakah kalian jemput kami di Seoul Grand Park?"

"Oh,ye... Arasseo,kami akan menjemputmu."

Aku menutup teleponnya dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya menggigil. Bagaimana ini? Aku sungguh bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan. Kuputuskan untuk merengkuhnya dan membiarkannya hangat di pelukanku.

"Hyung,gomapta... Kau benar-benar hangat..." ucapnya.

"Mianhamnida Cho Kyuhyun..." aku berkata lirih sambil menahan air mataku. Syukurlah mereka sudah datang,paling tidak Kyu tidak akan kedinginan lagi.

"Sungmin-ah,Kyuhyun-ah!" kulihat Leeteuk hyung dan lainnya berlari kearahku.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Kang In hyung padaku dan Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana yo..." Yesung hyung,Hankyung hyung,Siwon,dan Donghae membawa masuk Kyuhyun yang telah pingsan. Mungkin ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan dinginnya salju. Wookie,Hyukkie,dan Kibumie pun membantuku masuk kedalam van kami.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan,hyung?" Ryeowook bertanya khawatir padaku,seperti biasa ia memang adik yang baik.

"Hyung,maaf ya kami terlalu lama..." ucap Hyukkie.

"Tidak,kalian tidak lama kok... Teukie hyung,Heechul hyung gomawo..." ujarku.

"Ne..." balas mereka berdua bergantian.

"Kalian juga,terima kasih ya..." ketiga adikku itu mengangguk dan menatapku kasihan. Aku juga merasakan tubuhku sakit karena dinginnya salju itu. Tapi itu semua tidak masalah,asal Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.

Aku terus duduk di samping Kyuhyun sejak tadi,bahkan aku menolak ketika disuruh istirahat oleh Teukie hyung. Saat ini ia belum sadar juga. Keadaan tubuhnya tadi membuatku begitu khawatir.

"Kumohon Tuhan,sadarkanlah dia..." aku menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah di kasurnya. Aku belum mendengar suaranya sejak tadi,hanya keheningan yang mengisi kamar kami. Kenapa ia belum sadar juga?

"Hyung... Sebaiknya kau makan malam dulu,yang lainnya telah menunggu di meja makan..." panggil Wookie yang enyadarkanku dari renunganku.

"Hmm... sebentar lagi ya,Wookie..." jawabku.

"Baiklah hyung,nanti jangan lupa makan ya..." ia tersenyum kearahku dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Hyung,kenapa kau tidak makan?" aku menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"He? Kyu? Jangan mengagetkanku! Kenapa kau bangun tiba-tiba?" aku berjengit melihatnya yang sudah sadar.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka,hyung? Kau mau aku tidur selamanya?" ia bertanya heran padaku,sungguh menyebalkan.

"Anieyo,bukan begitu... Kubilang kan hanya jangan mengagetkanku..."

"Oh begitu... Hyung,bisa kesini sebentar?" pintanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil mendekatinya. Kemudian ia menyentuh daguku dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ka-kau kenapa?" aku bertanya gugup. Jantungku berdetak kencang saat memandang wajah tampannya dari dekat. Ia memiringkan wajahnya dan mendekat kearah telingaku.

"Hyung... Bisa ambilkan aku air minum dimeja itu,aku haus..."

"I-iya..." aku mengambil sebotol air mineral dimeja itu dan menyerahkan secara kasar pada setan itu. Dia menyuruhku mendekat hanya untuk sebotol air mineral. Eh,memangnya aku ingin dia melakukan apa? Ck! menyebalkan.

"Aku mau makan malam dulu,jaga dirimu baik-baik..." aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat dan kelauar dari ruangan itu. Aku yakin wajahku memerah lagi. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini wajahku sering memerah sih? Memalukan!

"Annyeong hyung..." sapa Ryeowook yang masih makan bersama Yesung,Eunhyuk,dan Donghae.

"Annyeong..." jawabku.

"Kenapa wajahmu dilipat begitu,Sungmin-ah?" Yesung hyung bertanya penasaran padaku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa... Anak itu sudah sadar,tetapi langsung membuatku kesal..." aku menjawabnya sambil merengut.

"Dia sudah bangun,hyung? Hyukkie ayo kita jenguk anak itu!" seru Donghae ceria.

"Ne! Ayo kita kerjai dia!" seru Eunhyuk senang.

"Hei! Dia masih belum sehat!" seruku pada mereka,dasar pasangan yang aneh. Dua-duanya masih kekanak-kanakan,bagaimana keduanya bisa dewasa?

"Hyung,bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Ryeowook kepadaku.

"Hubungan apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Hubungan,seperti kami..." Yesung hyung merangkul Ryeowook dan tersenyum padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu ah!" aku merengut kesal.

"Loh kok gitu,hyung? Sudah kubilang untuk jujur padanya kan?" ucap Ryeowook.

"Menurutku itu hal yang sulit."

"Oh,kau harus mencobanya... Kalian cocok kok..." ucap Yesung hyung.

"Hyung fighting! Kami ke kamar Kyu dulu ya…" mereka berdua meninggalkanku disini sendirian. Huh… Apakah aku harus melakukannya?

Aku menunggu disini hingga semua teman-temanku selesai mengunjungi Kyuhyun. Aku benar-benar mengantuk,tapi bagaimana aku tidur kalau di kamarku dipenuhi orang lain.

Aku memasuki kamarku dan melihat Kyuhyun terbaring sambil tersenyum misterius. Kurasa ia sudah sehat,jadi aku tidak perlu mengurusnya lebih lanjut kan?

"Hyung,kau kemana saja tadi?"

"Di ruang makan,kenapa?" aku membaringkan tubuhku dan menarik selimutku. Tubuhku terasa retak semua.

"Oh,besok kutunggu di City Hall jangan lupa lagi atau kau akan kuberi hukuman!" ia berani memerintahku? Dasar menyebalkan!

"Hei!" sebelum aku sempat protes aku telah mendengar suara 'zzz'. Aish... aku kan belum sempat protes! Sudahlah aku tidur saja.

January 1st,2010

Huh... untung hari ini aku tidak bangun kesiangan lagi. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan kamarku. Loh Kyuhyun mana?

Mataku tertuju pada belasan kertas yang mengisi kamar kami,aku mendelikkan pandangan pada tulisan-tulisan yang ditorehkan di kertas itu.

'_Sungmin hyung jangan lupa!'_

'_Lee Sungmin __awas kalau lupa! hihihi...'_

'_City hall 01.00 PM Don't forget!'_

"Huh..." aku mendengus dan berjalan ke ruang tengah. Aneh,tidak ada siapapun disini.

"Hei! Dimana kalian?" aku membelalakkan mataku saat melihat kotak kardus besar yang aku yakin tidak ada isinya terpampang jelas tulisan 'Kami semua pergi belanja!' Ck... mereka meninggalkanku sendirian. Tidak biasanya mereka pergi bersama seperti ini.

"Sekarang jam berapa ya?" aku menoleh kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Hmm... lebih baik aku menuju kesana sekarang. Aku memakai jaket tebalku yang berwarna putih,satu-satunya yang bukan pink,memakai headphone dan sarung tanganku. Aku mengunci semua pintu dan berjalan keluar. Biarkan saja mereka tidak bisa masuk nanti.

Huah... Kenapa seoul sepi sekali hari ini? Padahal tidak ada badai salju. Lebih baik aku cepat kesana saja,mungkin Kyu sudah menunggu disana. Aku menyetop taxi yang lewat dan meminta untuk diantarkan ke City Hall.

Akhirnya sampai juga,toko-toko yang berjejer disini begitu berkilau. Semuanya menjual pernak-pernik khusus hari natal. Hei! Aku melihat lampu-lampu kecil yang berbentuk pink bunny. Huah... aku ingin memilikinya dan akan kupasang di kamar. Ada juga berbagai macam permen di dalam toko-toko itu. Aku ingin membelinya! Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang menjaga tokonya?

"Kenapa disini sepi sekali?" memang disini sama sekali tidak ada orang. Padahal pusat perbelanjaan ini biasanya ramai pengunjung,kenapa hari ini tiba-tiba sepi? Ada razia besar-besaran kah? Tapi disini kan korea,mana ada razia... (-┌)

"Annyeong! Ada orang kah disini?" tidak ada yang menjawabku sama sekali. Lama-lama tempat ini seram juga.

'Zrushh!' aku merasakan angun berhembus ditengkukku. Mungkinkah ini...

"Kyaaa!" aku berlari kencang,aku tahu ini agak terlihat bodoh. Tapi hal tadi benar-benar mengerikan. Benar-benar tidak ada orangkah disini?

'Brukk!' aduh... Kali ini siapa yang kutabrak? Kupikir tidak ada orang sama sekali disini.

"Mianhae..." aku memegangi keningku yang sangat sakit.

"Gwenchana hyung..." sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini. Kenapa dia memanggilku hyung? Aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku dan-

"Kyu?" dia ternyata sudah sampai.

"Ini apa?" aku bertanya padanya tentang puluhan kertas kecil bertuliskan 'Saranghae dan Love' yang tersusun rapi membentuk hati seperti di MV kami No Other,hanya saja seluruhnya berwarna pink.

"Ini kertas..."

"Iya aku tahu ini kertas,tapi untuk apa?" anak ini benar-benar sangat cuek,dan sifatnya itu sangatlah lucu.

"Untuk orang yang ku sukai..." jawabnya.

"Orang yang kau suka?" entah mengapa aku merasa seperti ada sebuah benda tajam yang menusuk bagian dalam jantungku.

"Waeyo?" ia menatapku heran. Memang ada yang aneh denganku? Tatapannya itu sangat mengganggu. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin lari saat ini detik ini juga,tapi jika aku lari mungkin dia akan menganggapku aneh.

"Oh... Dia pasti orang yang sangat baik kan,Kyu? Dia juga sangat cantik dan perhatian padamu?"

"Ne,dia sangat baik,cantik,dan sangat perhatian... Aku ingin menyatakan perasaan padanya saat ini juga..."

"A-ah... semoga kau beruntung,Kyuhyun..." aku mengggit bibir bawahku. Aku berjanji tidak akan menangis,karena aku eternal namja di Super Junior. Sekarang haruskah aku menangis?

"Hmm... gomawo,hyung..." jawabnya.

"Kyu,aku mau pulang sekarang ya... Di dorm sedang tidak ada orang,aku takut mereka tidak bisa masuk... Annyeong..." aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi,tapi sesuatu menghalangiku. Tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam lenganku erat.

- Sungmin POV end –

Kyuhyun menggenggam lengan Sungmin yang hendak melarikan diri. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa kau mau pergi,hyung?" tanyanya.

"Ta-tadi sudah kukatakan alasannya kan?" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Aku yang memintamu datang kesini kan? Lalu kenapa kau mau pergi secepat itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sedikit tegas.

"Mmh,a-aku..." mata Sungmin terlihat berkaca-kaca dan ia kembali menggigit bibirnya.

"Sekarang diam disini dan perhatikan!" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin agar hyung-nya itu tidak bisa kabur. Lalu ia menarik sebuah tali berwarna pink didekat gedung itu dan balon besar berbentuk hati melayang diudara. Balon yang bertuliskan 'Saranghae' itu terbang bebas diudara. Saat tiba tepat di atas mereka Kyuhyun melemparkan busur kecil yang tepat mengenai balon tersbut. Ribuan pink roses turun dari balon tersebut bagaikan hujan bunga mawar.

"Hyung,saranghae..." ucap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kearah Sungmin.

"Mwo? Ke-kenapa? Ka-kau harusnya memberi pada gadis yang kau cintai kan?" tanya Sungmin gagap,ia tak percaya pada apa yang berusan Kyuhyun katakan.

"Gadis? Kapan aku pernah bilang aku menyukai seorang gadis?" tanya Kyuhyun.

'Iya ya...' batin Sungmin. Ia terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Haha... Lee Sungminnie hyung... Saranghae?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Eum... bagaimana ya?" Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan memundurkan kepalanya.

"Waeyo,hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringai liciknya.

"Kau harus bilang kau mencintaiku juga..." paksa Kyuhyun.

"Sa-saranghae yo,Kyuhyun-ah..." ucap Sungmin menyerah.

"Bagus,hyungku yang manis..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Karena kau telah menurutiku,aku akan memberimu hadiah..." Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung mall. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar membawa troli besar berisi ribuan barang berwarna pink dan dipuncaknya terdapat boneka pink bunny yang membawa mawar merah.

"Ah pink!" mata Sungmin terlihat sumringah dan bersinar.

"Kau suka,hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Suka! Jeongmal joahae! Gomawo Kyuhyunie!" seru Sungmin senang,saking senangnya ia tidak sadar tengah memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Ne cheonmaneyo,hyung..." Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya dan menarik wajah Sungmin perlahan mendekati wajahnya.

"Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya heran terhadap kelakuan dongsaengnya.

"Ne?" wajah Kyuhyun perlahan makin mendekat.

"Apa yang kau laku-" belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya Kyuhyun telah mengunci bibir hyung-nya terlebih dahulu. Sungmin tidak memberontak sedikitpun,malah ia memejamkan mata dan menikmati sentuhan lembut yang dirasakannya. Lidah Kyuhyun mengetuk bibir Sungmin dan memaksa untuk dibukakan jalannya. Dengan senang hati Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan dongsaengnya mengekspos ruangan dalam mulutnya.

"Hyung,saranghae..." ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Saranghae yo..." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Seanggil chukkaemnida naega nun sarang..." Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Gomawo,aku saja lupa kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunku..." Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti lalu kembali memeluk Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua kembali ke dorm dengan perasaan bahagia. Apalagi Sungmin,ia sedari tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum. Begitu pula Kyuhyun,ia menggandeng tangan hyungnya sambil sesekali melirik hyungnya yang tersenyum-senyum aneh.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu dorm,Sungmin merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil kunci di dalamnya. Saat ia membuka pintu tiba-tiba ratusan pita berterbangan di hadapannya.

"Seanggil chukkaemnida,Lee Sungmin!" ucap seluruh member Super Junior. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya,ia melihat seluruh ruangan dorm yang dipenuhi pita-pita dan balon-balon berwarna pink. Ditengah ruangan dipasang pita paling besar bertuliskan "Seanggil chukkamnida bunny Sungmin!"

"Selamat ulang tahun dongsaeng!" ucap Leeteuk dan Kang In sambil memberikan sebuah kado besar berwarna pink yang diatasnya ditempel label 'KangTeuk Couple'.

"Gomawo hyung…" balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Selamat ulang tahun adikku tersayang..." ucap Heechul sambil memberikan kadonya diiringi ciuman di kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Selamat ulang tahun..." Hankyung juga memberikan kadonya pada Sungmin. Sungmin pun membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Hyung! Ini kado dariku dan Donghae! Seanggil chukkae!" Eunhyuk menarik Donghae yang terlihat masam sambil memberikan kadonya.

"Kau kenapa Hae?" tanyanya pada Donghae.

"Bosan..." jawab Donghae malas. Sungmin mengacak-acak rambut dongsaengnya yang tidak menyukai warna pink itu.

"Chukkae hyung..." ucap Siwon dan Kibum. Pasangan yang paling pendiam ini memberikan sebuah kado besar pada Sungmin dan tersenyum manis.

"Selamat ulang tahun,hyung... Ini dariku dan Yesung hyung..." ucap Ryeowook.

"Ne,seanggil chukkaemnida..." ucap Yesung yang berdiri disamping Ryeowook.

"Tinggal aku ya..." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau kan tadi sudah memberikan puluhan hadiah untukku,Kyu..." jawab Sungmin.

"Tidak itu hanya hadiah biasa... Ini lah hadiah sebenarnya..." Kyuhyun memberikan satu lagi bingkisan berwarna pink.

"Gomawo semuanya..."

"Buka hadiahnya dong,hyung..." pinta Eunhyuk diikuti anggukan yang lainnya.

Ia mulai membuka kado dari KangTeuk couple,dan ternyata isinya adalah gitar akustik berwarna pink.

"Gomapseumnida Teukie hyung,Kang In hyung..." ucapnya.

"Senang dapat membuatmu senang,Sungmin-ah..." balas Leeteuk.

Ia mulai membuka kotak kado yang kedua yang berasal dari Heechul. Saat ia membukanya ia langsung mengangkat isinya dan menunjukkan pada teman-temannya. Kado itu berisi belasan dress wanita berwarna pink.

"Ini apa hyung?" tanya Sungmin.

"Maksudmu apa Kim Heechul?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menoleh kearah Heechul. Begitu pula member lainnya.

"Itu supaya kau terlihat cantik Sungmin-ah..." jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum senang. Sungmin dan yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan orang aneh satu ini.

Ia mulai membuka kado berwarna hitam bergaris pink yang diberikan oleh Hankyung. Isi kado tersebut adalah kumpulan DVD tentang Chinesse Martial Art.

"Gomawo hyung…" ucapnya.

"Ne cheonmaneyo…" balas Hankyung.

Ia beralih ke bungkusan kado yang berwarna setengah hitam dan pink yang berasal dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Ia tertawa kecil,karena mengetahui bahwa Donghae pasti berdebat panjang dengan Eunhyuk. Ia tersenyum melihat seperangkat alat sulap yang terdapat didalamnya.

"Gomawo,dongsaeng!" seru Sungmin.

"Apapun untukmu hyung…" balas Eunhyuk.

Lalu ia membuka dua kado langsung dari SiBum dan YeWook couple. Kado dari SiBum berisi buku-buku tentang cara berbisinis dan buku-buku musik. Sedangkan dari YeWook berisi puluhan cokelat dan permen.

"Gamsahamnida…" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ne,cheonmaneyo…" balas yang lainnya.

Dan sekarang adalah hadiah terakhir dari evil prince Kyuhyun. Mereka semua mengambil ancang-ancang agar tidak terkejut,karena biasanya hadiah dari maknae gila ini selalu aneh.

Sungmin membuka pita di kadonya perlahan dan mulai mengeluarkan isinya. PSP berwarna pink lengkap dengan berbagai macam permainan,terutama Starcraft. Semua orang di dorm sontak menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang terlihat santai.

"Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne? Aku ingin kau mengasah kemampuanmu bermain game,hyung... Selama ini semua tahu bahwa skill bermain game mu itu tidaklah bagus..." jelasnya. Sungmin setengah cemberut namun akhirnya dia tertawa mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Hehe... gomawo..." ucap Sungmin.

"Cheonmaneyo..." balas Kyuhyun dan ia pun merangkul kekasih barunya tersebut.

"Ayo berpesta!" Kang In berteriak kencang dan mulai menyalakan musik dari DVD playernya.

Malam ulang tahun Sungmin itu pun berlangsung meriah. Ia mendapatkan banyak kejutan dari teman-temannya juga mendapatkan cinta dari Kyuhyun.

FIN

* * *

Annyeong~! Fanfic yang dikhususkan untuk Sungmin hyung yang ulang tahun 2 hari lagi... ^^

Semoga kalian suka... Mianhae kalau kalian tidak puas,yang penting aku membuatnya spesial untuk semua ELF di Indonesia...

Ayo kita trending di twitter,biar SuShow diadain di Indonesia *meskipun tetep ga bisa nonton*...

Aku gak nyambung ya? Yasudahlah,jangan hiraukan author error...

Karena aku masih newbie,jadi aku butuh saran dan kritik dari para readers dan sunbae-nim...

Kritik,saran,flame,dan request boleh-noleh saja dilakukan... Khusus untuk flame,jangan ngeflame SuJu yah...

Gomawo for the REVIEW... ^^


End file.
